warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brephotrophium 511
Brephotrophoum 511 was a special orphanage of the Schola Progenium. Unlike most Imperial orphanages, which are maintained by the Ecclesiarchy for the purpose of raising the children of deceased Imperial personnel, 511 Brephotrophium was a secret installation run by the Inqusition. Instead of the offspring of Imperial Guardsmen killed in battle or administrative officials lost on a far away colony, this orphanage contained those whose parents had been disgraced in some way or committed treason. Many sons of Guardsmen who went rogue, nobles that were suspected of membership in a Chaos cult, rebellious planetary leaders, or overly incompetent Navy officers ended up in Brephotrophium 511. Located in the lower depths of the minor Hive World of Mandinoria, the orphanage was run by the Inquisition for psychological experimentation on the children of traitors and criminals. It served a double purpose; to create perfect agents and soldiers for the Imperium through various psychological "realignment" techniques, and to provide test subjects for researching new methods through which Heretics and traitors could possibly be reeducated and put back to use for the Imperium. The experimentation included brainwashing to completely erase the subject's previous identity and attachments, giving each child a new name and essentially making them incapable of feeling many emotions, turning them into a blank slate to be molded. Needless to say, Brephotrophium 511 was run with a particularly brutal and savage discipline, even by Schola Progenium standards. It was known that some subjects were killed during their stay, either as part of the experiments or due to excessive disciplinary problems. Upon reaching adulthood, the remolded sons of the scum of the Imperium were sent off to serve in various branches of the military or services of the Adeptus Administratum, and some even ended up working for Inquisitors as part of their retinue. Although their upbringing was brutal it was effective in education and training, making most of its alumni very capable individuals. However, an incident that occurred there resulted in Brephotrophium 511 being completely destroyed during the last century of the 41st Millennium. In the aftermath the Inquisition shut down the site and placed a strict gag order on everything related to the orphanage. Formation and activities Exact details regarding the history and internal management of the special orphanage are hard to come by since after the incident that saw the implosion of Brephotrohpium 511, the Ordo Redactus began destroying documents relating to everything that transpired there. The exact date or the first one to come up with the idea for creating the orphanage was unknown, and several centers similar to this one also existed in the distant past, although Brephotrophium 511 would become the best known and most infamous one. Methodology Psychological conditioning Among the first experiments that young children entering 511 Brephotrophium underwent was brainwashing to completely erase all memories of their past and most aspects of their personality. This allowed them to forget everything about their prior affiliations and any lingering attachments to their treasonous or incompetent parents. It was not perfect and some children did retain vague fragments of their memories, although for the most part they were turned into a blank slate. Throughout their instruction, the Inquisitors overseeing the orphanage would also encourage the subjects to form gangs and factions, pitting them against each other and observing the results. They were told that only the strongest and smartest were fit of serving the Imperium and repaying the debt that they supposedly owed, and the weak were weeded out. Through these techniques the instructors were able to turn them into essentially hollow shells, having no memory of their past or identity, and not being to properly process emotions as normal people are. The majority of the Brephotrophium 511 alumni thus became antisocial, cold, cruel, and often extremely violent. Training and education During their time there the subjects at the orphanage were taught a variety of skills that would become useful in their future, which would be to serve the Imperium in different capacities. Among those were history, politics, the basic beliefs of the Imperial Cult, math and sciences, languages, as well as marksmanship and martial arts. No psykers were formally accepted into Brephotrophium 511 and thus there was no protocol in dealing with them, something that would eventually lead to the orphanage's demise. Dissolution An incident that took place in 989.M41 resulted in the end of Brephotrophium 511. Although the Inquisition's Ordo Redactus placed a strict gag order on the events, it is known that all of the instructors and all but one of the orphans was killed as fighting broke out among them. Following this incident the orphanage was declared to be a failed experiment and shut down. It is rumored that the cause of this was related to the one orphan whose body was not found following the incident. Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition